Ep. 3: Pup Shine
Ep. 3: Pup Shine features Paw coming into possession of a Golden Grip Phone while Levi and Ryder attempts to teach the dog the importance of always telling the truth Synopsis When Levi and Ryder where cleaning up the storage Levi finds a lamp which holds a mischievous Pup named Paw but he preferred to be call Shine the Dog, he then send a MagiPhone to a pond in side a hidden room which Goddess of the Mini-Spring appears. She asked Paw if he dropped the Gold GripPhone or the Silver MagiPhone. Shine the Dog then change Ryder and Levi into another Sentai, with out any saying from the two Shine then thinks if Kai and his other siblings should agree, he thinks that Kai would say yes, Makito would say no, Houka would say yes, Urara would say no, and Tsubasa would say no. Shine said he was worth "three points" and he'd do it. He chooses the Gold GripPhone, and transforms into Pup Shine, an exact likeness of MagiShine only the cape being replaced by a red neck scarf and strange shaped helmet. Levi demanded Shine to release the Gold GripPhone, but Shine escapes into a training box. Levi transforms into MagiShine, while Ryder transforms into MagiYellow and follows him. Levi, Ryder and Shine start to battle. Shine used the Gold GripPhone spell Goolu Golu Gou Gou and uses the King Calibur sword to beat Levi. Then Shine used Hikaru's magic lamp for a Destruction Fire and traps him in the lamp, Ryder the tried free him from the lamp. Paw then used the Gold GripPhone to try to make a date for Yamazaki-San and Kai but a spider appears and Paw transforms into a copy of Hades Beast Spider. Paw tried to change back but the Gold GripPhone wasn't working. Levi gets out of the lamp and teleports himself, Ryder and Paw out of the box. The Goddess tells him that the Gold GripPhone closed off its heart and it couldn't accept the heart of its user. Feeling sorry, he realized what he did was wrong and promised he'll never lie again. The Silver MagiPhone was given a new spell. The Goddess uses the spell, "Majuna Gii Gii Gii" to turn Paw back to normal. The Goddes tells him to engrave that promise into his heart then she turns the Silver Magiphone into a regular one and gives it to Paw. Shine kept his promise, then turns to the audience saying you'll keep cheering for me right? Then the episode ends. Cast :to be added Spells Used *MagiYellow: *MagiShine: *Pup Shine: Errors *Paw/Shine the Pup is not canon to Magiranger, but he sated that he was miss behaving and was left in that lamp and tossed in a portal to never found by any one who wasn't worthy to do so. Notes *Even though the Gold GripPhone was released with spells, you couldn't hear the spells from the changer on the special. *It's unknown what happened to the Gold GripPhone after Paw was changed back to normal. Category:Minisodes Category:Rescuers and Paw Minisodes